


Erik的小秘密

by Everol



Category: EC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everol/pseuds/Everol
Summary: 感谢阅读！





	Erik的小秘密

每当Erik觉得自己要和Charles再继续深入交流的时候，Charles总是用自己的能力遏制住Erik的欲望。  
毫无疑问的，Erik觉得如果再这样下去自己就要不幸失去性能力了。  
所以他提出来：“Charles，为了你下半身的幸福，能不能不要总是在我感到精力充沛的时候脑我？”  
结果Charles看都没看他一眼，在转身去实验室以前，他说：“我希望你能明白，Erik，你又不是动物。”  
Erik真的很无奈，自从上次和Charles共通神经之后，Charles越来越不愿意和自己做那些事了，连晚上在沙发上抱着看会儿肥皂剧的活动时间也缩减了一半。  
“今天也不行吗Charles？”Erik一边对着镜子刷牙，一边含糊不清地抱怨道。  
而睡在里间的Charles装作没听到，合上书，翻了个身调暗了外侧的台灯，然后又缩回自己的那边去。  
月光透过暗色的素纱悠悠地散进房间，Charles调整了躺下的姿势，安安静静地睡着了。  
他睡的很浅，以至于Erik抬着牛奶轻手轻脚地掀开被子时，他就那样醒了。  
“Charles，喝杯热牛奶吧。”Erik看着眼睛只能睁开一条缝的他，不由得亲了亲他的耳垂。  
接着是脖颈、肩膀、锁骨……迷蒙的水声让一切变得暧昧又色情。  
Erik放下了牛奶，双手捧住Charles的脸。  
Charles摸了摸身上人的头发，隔了一小会儿，吻也吻够了，便道：“好了Erik，今天很累，不可能陪你到最后。”说着便想把Erik从自己的身上扒下去。  
“你不能每次都逃避。”Erik撩起了Charles的上衣，一路亲到了小腹。  
只觉得小腹痒痒的，熟悉的酥麻顺着神经爬上了脊背。  
Charles只得闭起眼睛说：“够了，Erik。”  
手脚不受控的Erik只能听从着Charles的指挥躺到了床的另一边，并顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
强制睡眠。  
刚才两个人体温交缠的温暖刹那间失去了热度，Charles察觉到了自己不可忽略的失望，但要让他做到尽兴又觉得自己的内心十分排斥。  
或许是学校的事情太令人烦心，Charles觉得自己非常疲惫，尽管这样对Erik的确不公平。  
他搂过Erik的脖子，慢慢进入了沉睡。  
梦里飘飘摇摇的小船，向着无尽深海前的一轮明月驶去，Charles就这样晃晃悠悠地，享受着无边无际的放松。  
月亮爬上中庭。  
在被迫进行了整整一个小时的睡眠后，Erik从混沌中清醒过来，脑子还停留在一小时之前的做爱未遂。  
Charles的睡相很好，微微垂着头，靠在Erik的胸膛。于是Erik一睁眼便看到他安静的睡颜，没忍住俯身亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“Charles，你真是罪魁祸首。”  
Erik撑起身子，借着月光描摹着Charles的轮廓，看着他无知无觉的英俊面容。  
Erik的秘密远比Charles的刺激。  
他把手插进了Charles的头发里，低头吻住了Charles的唇，用舌头撬开他的牙关，勾住他软绵绵的舌头，交换着彼此的唾液。  
Charles没有醒，或者他根本没有办法醒过来。  
Erik发现，只要Charles睡前对自己用了能力，睡着后便会有一段时间会沉睡到失去意识，好像灵魂脱离了肉体。  
或者，灵魂也一起沉睡了。  
松香木制的床发出轻微的声响，Erik掀开薄被，伸手在Charles光洁的肌肤上抚摸。  
带有凉意的指尖并不能使Charles做出反应，一切都好像惩罚一样，抑制——爆发——毁灭。  
幸好Erik成为了仲裁的主导者。  
于是这场惩罚变得暧昧、温柔、据为己有。  
翻身跨坐在Charles的腰部，把他失去力量的手臂紧紧抓住，再用膝盖顶开他软绵绵的双腿，注视着Charles的睡颜，Erik浅蓝的瞳孔泛起金色的光。  
“我爱你……”Erik情不自禁地说出了这句话。  
接着便是无声的掠夺，失去反抗的Charles四肢大敞、任人宰割，他甚至不能做出任何其他的反应，只能在情动时加重自己的喘息声。  
Erik的手扶住他因为失重而垂下的脸，嘴唇却一直在他的胸膛上上下下。  
脆弱的红蕾终于挺立暴露在空气中，Erik扣住Charles的头，进行了一次几乎窒息的法式深吻。  
这让Charles的身体自然而然地表现出溺水反应，他的呼吸频率变得不再正常，从耳尖蔓延的红色布满整个脸颊，Erik只好用一只手安慰姓地搂住他的肩，另一只手顺着他的咽喉一下一下地抚摸着。  
Charles的身体对Erik有自然的熟悉感，因此当Erik抬起他的手腕，他的手仍是软软地垂着。  
Erik用自己的胯骨固定住了Charles的双腿，使他能够将腿屈起来，露出他又红又软的下端。  
Erik轻而易举地握住了那里。  
Erik喜欢主导Charles射精的自由，他总是轻轻按住那个出水的小口，然后用自己的手指，打开隐藏在Charles身体深处的密穴。  
响亮的水声在手指的抽动间变得淫靡而令人动容，Charles的后端是温软湿热的，暗红的软肉因为指尖的抽插而不时向外翻出，没有一会儿，Charles自身分泌的体液已经使整个后穴潮湿起来。  
Erik没能看到Charles脸上的表情，他正忙于把自己塞进去，好和他的教授融为一体。  
直到Erik重新扶住Charles的肩时才看到，失去意识的Charles在潜意识中露出的一点满足感，他的眉头微微蹙着，却并不能掩盖他脸上食髓知味的表情。  
起码他是高兴的，Erik一边这样想一边加快了自己的动作。  
两个人的体温都迅速升高，摩擦的肌肤泛起潮红，粗重的呼吸声叠加在一处。有一瞬间，Erik觉得自己甚至更喜欢这个双眼紧闭，身体却无比诚实的Charles。  
Charles因为敏感而卷曲了自己的手指，他无法从无意识状态挣脱，又不能封闭自己的感官。  
密密麻麻的快感和痛感顺着神经和血液交汇在小腹，激烈的饱胀感在后端爆炸，Charles微微张着口，涎水不受控制地往下流。他的呼吸频率不再能够支撑如此剧烈的运动，呜咽顺着他的大脑溢出了口腔。  
在Erik新一轮的进攻中，似乎是太想把这具身体据为己有，越加激烈的速度让两个人都失控了。  
Charles浑身战栗，意识从暗色的混沌中挣脱出了一线光芒。  
入眼是温柔的月亮。  
然后，才是他热爱的脸庞。  
Charles的睫毛抖动着张开一条缝，他不能清楚地让大脑在这些状况里做出分辨，或许，他从未真正地醒来。  
Erik吻着他的眼睑，湿热的唇贴上来时，痒痒的，然后这份温热移到了脑门，移到了耳廓，最终全部归阔小腹那一方温暖。  
最后，他环住他的肩，白浊覆上了两人的身体。  
滚烫的高潮让Charles的眼睛睁开了，但眼神仍是失焦的，他的瞳孔是安静的，毫无起伏，但是他的爱意却是真切的，至少在Erik眼里。  
射精后的疲累感给Erik带来了如释重负的感觉，他下床用湿毛巾给自己和Charles都清理干净，然后重新环住了Charles的肩。  
他望着Charles的睡颜，此刻的他平静地令自己觉得害怕。  
曾经他是如此的强大、不近人情。  
但却因为Charles的救赎，让他能拥有如今的生活。  
于是，他便奋不顾身地抓住眼前的一切。  
抓住他的Charles。  
Erik缓缓抱住沉睡着一无所觉的Charles，把自己的双脚放进Charles的腿间，用Charles最喜欢的姿势。  
Erik闭上了眼。  
他知道，黎明将至。  
黎明就在黑暗即将被阳光破晓的那一瞬间。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
